terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Rights Nominations
Rights are permissions enabled for certain users that allow them to do certain things. This page is an encyclopedia about rights: It lists the permissions given for rights, it lists the requirements and it gives a space for Admins and B-crats to nominate other users they deem worthy for rights. Permissions Bureaucrat Bureaucrats, or b-crats, are a wiki's leaders. They usually also have administrator rights. They have the ability to: *Create new administrators *Create new rollbacks *Create chat moderators *Nominate users for rights Bureaucrats will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Administrator Administrators, or admins, are some of a wiki's leaders. They have the ability to: *Block users *Ban users from chat *Kick chat moderators and lower from chat *Delete pages *Create chat moderators *Rollback edits *Nominate users for rights *Delete comments *Highlight forum threads *Close threads Administrators will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Moderator Moderators are users that have both Rollback and Chat Moderator rights. They have the ability to: *Ban users from chat *Kick users of no rank from chat *Delete comments *Close threads *"Roll back" edits in a page's history to the latest revision Moderators will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Chat Moderator Chat Moderators, or chat mods, are users that monitor all forms of chat: live chat, comments, and forums. They have the ability to: *Ban users from chat *Kick users of no rank from chat *Delete comments *Close threads Chat moderators will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days wihout notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Rollback Rollbacks, or rollbackers, are users that remove vandalism quickly. They have the ability to: *"Roll back" edits in a page's history to the latest revision. Rollbacks will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days without notification. (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements These requirements are needed to be nominated for the various rights. Be warned, the requirements for admin or b-crat rights are the minimal requirements among plenty of others. The full policy can be viewed here: *Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Admin and Bureaucrat Policy Bureaucrat *Administrator rank for at least 2 months *2250 edits, 1500 of which must be mainspace. *No previous bans or kicks. *Contributions in the last 5 days unless on notified leave. Administrator *Chat moderator and/or rollback for at least 3 months. *1500 edits, 1250 of which must be mainspace. *No previous bans. *Contributions in the last 5 days unless on notified leave. Moderator *Chat moderator or rollback for at least 3 months. *1200 edits, 800 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 7 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans. Chat Moderator *800 edits, 300 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 15 days unless on notified leave. *1 or less previous bans and no kicks. Rollback *1000 edits, 700 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 10 days unless on notified leave. *1 or less previous bans. Nomination area In this area, users that have Administrator and/or Bureaucrat rank may nominate a user to be considered for a right. The community may then vote by placing four tildes (~~~~) below the second that they agree with and (optional) a reason for supporting, remaining neutral or opposing. The voting system works as such: Each nominated user starts out with a score of 0. Each Supportive vote is worth 1 point, each Opposed vote is worth -1 points and each Neutral vote is worth 0 points. At the end of the voting (which comes 1 week after the nomination is posted) the score will be counted. If it is less than 0, the user does not get the right; if it is more than 0, they do get the right. Deleting another user's vote is grounds for a ban, as is posting a nomination if you have no rights. You may vote for yourself, but you cannot cannot nominate yourself. How to Vote 1. Edit the area you're supporting. (Support, Neutral, Opposed) 2. Write a sentence with a few words why you think the User should be nominated or just leave your signature. 3. Select publish, and you're done! =Nominations= Which Rights: Admin User: Hunited Profile page: Hunited Days remaining: 7 Support Hunt is a great user, and very capable. He's keeping the FIW alive. Silver (talk) 01:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) He is very nice, And like silver said, He's keeping the wiki alive. Plus, He is very nice: http://prntscr.com/4c1qz6 Silent 12:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hunt's a capable user that, as a bonus, is a great guy. 652Graystripe Talk page 17:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Neutral Opposed Comments =Archives= The Archives contain previous copy's of nominations, do not edit. Chat Moderator for Hunited Closing Comment Well, it seems like the community is in full support of Hunited's nomination! With that, I am closing this nomination and granting the user's rights. Please do not comment or vote on this anymore. Congratulations on the nomination, Hunt! Which Rights: Chat Moderator User: Hunited. Profile page: http://terrariafanideas.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hunited Days remaining: none Support * I believe that Hunited is a good, contributive member of this community. I feel that he definitely has the maturity to handle the privileges that are to be given to him. TerrariamcSwaggins (talk) 00:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) * Hunt is one of the most active users, always patrolling for vandalism and bad edits. He is mature and kind, and doesn't ask much of people. Silver (talk) 01:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) * Amazingly active and friendly user, patrols and edits well. 652Graystripe (talk) 03:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) * Great at spotting vandalism and will do great as a chat mod! 20:37, May 28, 2014 (UTC) * He is very kind and points out any major mistakes - a good nominee. Neutral *None. Opposed *None. Comments *None. Rollback for Hunited Closing Comment It appears that the wiki is in full support for this nomination! I'll grant the rights in the next few minutes. Please do not comment or vote on this anymore. Congratulations on the nomination, Hunt! Which Rights: Rollback User: Hunited Profile page: http://terrariafanideas.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hunited Days remaining: 1 Support * Very good user, he meets all the requirements, has a mature way of doing things, and has definitely deserved this. He has my full support. TerrariamcSwaggins (talk) 00:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) * I believe Hunt is a very mature and responsible user, always watching out for bad edits and mistakes. I think he deserves to be nominated to a Rollback. And he sprites like a boss. * Hunt is a great guy and very active patrolling user, probably one of our wiki's best at finding and reverting bad edits. He's a great asset to our wiki and I'd have to say that it's total idiocy keeping him out of this position, which he quite obviously deserves. Gray ||| talk ||| 02:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) * I was not at all suprised by the chat moderator nomination, and Hunt is a great guy. Always, and I mean always, cleaning up bad edits. He fully deseves Rollback privlages. Silent~talk~ * Hunt is a great user, diligent and vigilant. He definitely needs rollback privileges! Silver (talk) 14:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) * Hunited is a very active user. He constantly patrols for bad edits and rolls them back - or undoes them, whichever term you prefer. Rollback would only increase his activity. MC Photos (talk) 15:24, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Neutral *None Opposed *None Comments *None